Olizandri
Sam Willson, better known online as Olizandri, is a British YouTuber and Twitch Streamer with a massive amount of Lets Plays completed. About Olizandri's Youtube debut was in April 27, 2010, when he uploaded short videos of him playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Since then, he has completed over seventy games on his channel, ranging from popular series like The Legend of Zelda, Mario, Pokemon, and Fire Emblem to lesser known series such as Golden Sun and Advance Wars. His wife, Becca, has joined him for several Lets Plays as well. On June 28 he began streaming on Twitch (https://www.twitch.tv/olizandri), where he streams several days a week. On Mondays, his wife takes over the stream. (Though is currently taking a break.) Olizandri still does YouTube exclusive content, but on a less regular basis. Of note is his habit of attempting to voice characters with a range of voices and accents. This is particularly noticeable in series that are non-voiced and/or dialogue heavy (eg. Ace Attorney and early RPGs) Stream Schedule *'Wednesday'- 6 P.M. (1800) UK Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow *'Saturday' - 4 P.M. (1600) UK The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky *'Sunday' - 4 P.M. (1600) UK The Legend of Heroes: Trails of cold Steel Current Series *''Tales of Vesperia'' (Stream-Over) Archives on Youtube daily. *''The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky (Stream-Sunday) Archives on youtube daily. Let's Plays Completed: Series Names are Alphabetical, entries are chronological. *'Ace Attorney Series''' **''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' **''Phoenix Wright: Justice for All'' **''Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations'' **''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (3DS Re-release)'' **''Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies'' *'Becca (His Wife) Joined Games' **''Tales of Xillia'' **''Tales of Xillia 2'' **''Super Bomberman R'' **''Snipperclips'' **''Overcooked!'' **''Abe's Odyssey New & Tastey'' **''Dream Daddy'' **''The Evil Within 2'' **''Tales of Berseria'' **''Horizon Zero Dawn'' **''Overcooked! 2'' **''Spyro The Dragon'' **''Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage'' **''Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon'' *'Castlevania Series' **''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (HD)'' **''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' **''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' **''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' **''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' **''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' *'Final Fantasy Series' **''Final Fantasy XIII-2 (13-2)'' **''Final Fantasy XIII (13)'' **''Final Fantasy IX (9)'' **''Final Fantasy XIII (13) Lightning Returns'' **''Final Fantasy XV (15)'' *'Fire Emblem Series' **''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken/Advanced'' **''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' **''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' **''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' **''Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones'' *'Golden Sun Series' **''Golden Sun'' **''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' **''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn'' *'The Legend of Zelda Series' **''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Master Quest)'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask'' **''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' **''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' **''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' **''Hyrule Warriors'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild'' **''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Zelda II (2) - The Adventure of Link'' *'Mario Series' **''Paper Mario'' **''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door'' **''Super Paper Mario'' **''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' **''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' **''Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time'' **''Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam'' **''Mario and Luigi: Bowders Inside Story'' **''Super Mario Odyssey'' **''Mario and Luigi: Dream Team'' **''Mario Tennis Aces'' *'Mass Effect Series' **''Mass Effect'' **''Mass Effect 2'' **''Mass Effect 3'' **''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' *'Metroid Series' **''Metroid Prime'' **''Metroid Zero Mission'' **''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' **''Metroid: Samus Returns'' **''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' **''Super Metroid'' **''Metroid Other M'' **''Metroid Fusion'' *'Pikmin Series' **''Pikmin'' **''Pikmin 2'' **''Pikmin 3'' *'Pokemon Series' **''Pokémon Y'' **''Pokémon Moon'' **''Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee!'' *'Sonic Series' **''Sonic 4'' **''Sonic Mania'' *'Star Fox Series' **''Star Fox 64/Lylat Wars'' **''Star Fox Adventures'' **''Star Fox Assult'' **''Star Fox Zero'' *'Team Ico' **''ICO'' **''Shadow of the Colossus'' **''The Last Guardian'' *'Xenoblade Series' **''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' **Xenoblade Chronicles **''Xenoblade Chronicles 2: Torna The Golden Country'' *'Ys Series' **''Ys VIII (8): Lacrimosa of Dana'' **''Ys: Memories of Celceta'' **''Ys 1 Chronicles'' **''Ys 2 Chronicles'' **''Ys: The Oath in Felghana'' *'Other Games' **''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' **''The Last Story'' **''Dishonored'' **''Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch'' **''Okami HD'' **''Dust: An Elysian Tale'' **''Child of Light'' **''Ori and The Blind Forest'' **''Splatoon'' **''Splatoon 2'' **''Advance Wars:Dark Conflict (aka Days of Ruin)'' **''Hollow Knight'' **''Ni no Kuni II - Revenant Kingdom'' **''Octopath Traveler'' **''Owlboy'' **''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light'' Trivia *Olizandri sometimes sings in his videos and streams, much to his viewers dismay. *He has declared his wife NSFY (Not Safe For YouTube) *He has a public Discord server, where he sometimes chats with fans, about YouTube, Twitch, and many random topics! *Olizandri commonly mispronounces things to tease his audience. Examples: **Pikmin - calling them various names such as Pokemin, Pockmin. **Constantly pronouncing Mario as Malio **In Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Calling Pyra (Pie-ra) as Peera, Pee-ra and Piera **Pokémon - Pelipper as Pelipepper. **Ys - Sometimes says Adol (Eh-dol) as Ey-dol. This page was created on September 3, 2016 by Realhero. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006